Ailes de Dragon
by Shad'Elbereth
Summary: Draco reçoit la visite un peu particulière d'un esprit enfermé dans son tourment. Qui estce? Et que sait cette étrange prêtresse japonaise? Chapitre 4: Serpents et rongeurs ne font pas bon ménage
1. Premier contact

**Kikou !  
  
Voici une petite folie de ma part, une idée qui me travaillait depuis un petit bout de temps que j'ai voulu mettre en écrit.  
  
J'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
Bonne lecture !  
**  
_-Patte Molle, Patte Molle, que se passe-t-il?  
  
-Tais-toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre  
  
-Patte Molle, arrête! Tu me fais peur! Tu as de drôles d'émotions! Les mêmes que les Aurors quand ils ont assomé Sorcier... Patte Molle, tu me fais peur!  
  
-Par pitié, tais-toi! Tu me déconcentres! Je me dois de protéger mon neveu!  
  
-Laisse-moi voir par tes yeux...  
  
-Non!  
_  
L'esprit sentit une émotion qu'elle ne connaisait que trop bien pour l'avoir toujours vécu aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire.  
  
_-De la peur? De quoi as-tu peur?  
  
-Tais-toi ou je ferme mon esprit!  
_  
Son "ton" était d'une rare violence, la créature lui obéit, souffrant en silence des émotions violentes de son unique ami.  
  
Comment avait-il dit que ça s'appelait? La haine... Il avait dit que c'était la pire émotion qu'on puisse avoir, qu'elle rongeait les hommes, leur faisant perdre la raison. Oui, c'est en ces mots qu'il avait "parl".  
  
Pourquoi se laissait-t-il entraîner par de tels émotions s'il en connaissait le danger?  
  
Ca restait un mytère pour elle...  
  
Soudain, elle sentit l'excitation chez Patte Molle monter. La créature commençait à paniquer.  
  
_-Patte Molle, que se passe-t-il?  
_  
Aucune réponse.  
  
_-Patte Molle, réponds-moi, par pitié!  
_  
Puis... plus rien, elle sentit une énorme montée d'adrénaline, et puis silence radio.  
  
_-As-tu fermé ton esprit?  
_  
Mais elle ne sentait même plus sa présence!  
  
_-Patte Molle! Patte Molle! Réponds-moi! Que s'est-il passé?  
  
S'il te plait! Quelque chose! Un signe! N'importe quoi!  
_  
Seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence d'autant plus pensant qu'elle s'était habitué à la vie, au bruit... Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues.  
  
_Est-ce ça la tristesse?_  
  
Elle laissa son esprit dériver, écoutant des pensées qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. Elle ne pouvait même leur demander ce qu'elles signifiaient: ils ne l'écoutaient pas. En fait, seul Patte Molle l'écoutait!  
  
_Peut-être je devrais essayer de le retrouver?  
_  
La dernière fois, c'était par hazard, mais si elle y était arrivée une fois, pourquoi pas deux?  
  
Elle commença à sonder les esprits s'éloignant de plus en plus, jusqu'à trouver une personne ayant le même don que Patte Molle.  
  
La signature de son esprit n'est pas la même, mais peut-être l'a-t-il changée?  
  
_Idiote, tu sais bien que c'est parfaitement impossible!  
  
Et finalement, que suis-je donc pour le savoir? Patte Molle était un sorcier, pas moi!  
_  
Elle créa donc un lien direct avec l'esprit de l'être...

_Patte Molle, Patte Molle! Réponds-moi, tu sais très bien que je ne supportes plus la solitude! Patte Molle, pourquoi rester silencieux? Patte Molle!  
_  
Draco se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Il se redressa un peu et regarda le cadran du réveil magique qui flottait à côté de son lit.  
  
_3h00, je viens encore de passer une excellente nuit!_ pensa-t-il, ironique.  
  
Celà faisait maintenant un mois que cette voix visiblement (ou plutôt auditivement) féminine hantait son sommeil qui n'avait plus rien de réparateur! Il ne voyait pas à qui elle appartenait, son rêve était vide, il ne voyait rien, il ne sentait rien et il n'entendait rien, sinon cette voix paniquée qui appelait désespérement un homme qui ne répondait pas. Pire, il l'entendait même après son réveil, maintenant! Elle était étouffée mais toujours là. "Patte Molle, Patte Molle!" répetait-elle sans cesse.  
  
_-Pourquoi tu ne te tais pas?  
  
-Parce que tu ne me réponds pas!  
_  
Draco sursauta. La chose lui avait répondu, comment était-ce possible?  
  
_-Patte Molle, tu me réponds enfin!  
_  
Le jeune Malefoy resta silencieu un moment.  
  
_-Qui c'est Patte Molle?  
  
-Mais... c'est toi!  
  
-Non! Moi c'est Draco!  
  
-Comment?  
  
-Dra-co!  
  
-Drap... Long?  
  
-Non, Draco! D-r-a-c-o!  
  
-Dra... gon. Dragon!  
  
-Si tu veux...  
  
-Si t'es pas Patte Molle, où il est?  
  
-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, moi!  
_  
Elle répondit par un silence lourd.  
  
_-Tu sais vraiment pas où il est?  
  
-Non! Je ne sais même pas qui il est, ton Patte Molle!  
  
-Arrêtes, tu n'es pas marrant! Tu sais qui est Patte Molle! Tout le monde le sait! Il me l'a dit! Même qu'on le considère comme un dangereux criminel! Mais il a rien fait, ça je le sais! C'est Queue Verte le coupable, il me l'a dit!  
_  
Draco avait l'impretion d'expliquer le monde des adultes à une gamine de quatre ans, et cela lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs!  
  
_-Ecoutes! Ce nom, je l'entends pour la première fois! Ou plutôt, je l'ai entendu pour la première fois quand tu as commencé à t'infiltrer dans mon esprit! Quand ces rêves ont commencé! Ce vide, cette obscurité, et seul cet éternel "Patte Molle" aux oreilles! Pourquoi tu fais ça d'ailleurs? Pourquoi?  
_  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, n'émettant qu'un faible "sanglot" mental.  
  
_-Eh? Tu vas pas commencer à pleurer, toi?  
  
-Pleurer? Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
-C'est... quand on a quelque chose dans la gorge et que nos yeux mouillent notre visage.  
  
-Alors je pleure...  
_  
Draco se sentit un moment coupable, comme si les larmes d'une inconnue avait réveillé sa sensibilité...  
  
_-S'il te plait, arrête! J'ai l'impression de...  
_  
Ils restèrent un moment mentalement silencieux, avant que Draco décide de relancer la conversation.  
  
_-C'est quoi ton nom, si seulement t'en as un?  
  
-Je ne mérite pas d'avoir un nom  
  
-Voyons, ton "Patte Molle" devait bien t'en donner un. Je sais pas, moi... Chimère? Idiote? Mêle-Tout?  
  
-Pauvre Enfant ou Maudite Gamine, ça dépendait...  
  
-Et... enfin Patte Molle et moi ne sommes pas les seuls êtres sur terre. Tu dois certainement en connaître d'autres?  
  
-Oui, mais ils utilisaient des mots bizzares que Patmol a refusé de m'expliquer...  
  
-Dis toujours!  
  
-Les scientifiques m'appelaient Créature Intéressante.  
  
En effet, une personne morale éviterait de l'expliquer, mais suis-je moral?  
_  
_Arrête un peu tes envies de vengeance pour ton sommeil manqué! Tu veux vraiment qu'elle se remette à pleurer?  
  
-... et les Aurors, Monstre.  
  
Encore moins pour celui-là!  
  
-Mais c'est celui de Sorcier qui était le plus étrange...  
  
-Sorcier? C'est qui c'lui-là?  
  
-C'est un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi, du moment que ça pourrait lui rapporter quelque chose... Un mercenaire, disait Patte Molle! Il veillait sur moi... et me faisait des choses... étranges.  
  
-Comment étrange?  
  
-Tu veux que je te montre?  
  
-Je ne crois pas que...  
_  
Trop tard, il était déja entraîné dans une vision aussi étrange qu'horrible...  
  
Il était couché sur une pierre glaciale, dans un cachot obscure que seul les torches éclairaient. Un homme au regard aussi froid qu'un serpent se tennait debout devant lui, tendant les mains au-dessus de son corp tremblant. Soudain, il sentit une douleur au niveau des omoplates...  
  
Et la vision s'arrèta là!  
  
_-J'ai ressentit pendant encore un certain, les autres scéances étaient plus pour vérifier leur état...  
  
-L'état de quoi?  
  
-Des choses sur mon dos, deux espèces de tiges accrochées aux omoplates. Je ne sais pas à quoi elles servent mais il a dit que c'est ainsi que son maître me voulait et qu'il me le présentera quand je serai prête...  
  
-Alors j'espère que tu le seras vite! Qui sait, peut-être ce "maître" trouvera un moyen de te faire taire?  
_  
Il "entendit" un petit ricanement.  
  
_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
-Même si j'étais "prête", il ne pourrait pas me présenter à son maître de sitôt!  
  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?  
  
-Celà fait un petit temps déjà que je ne lui appartient plus...  
  
-Ah...? Tu as réussi à te libérer? Bravo, gamine!  
  
-Je suis sortie d'une prison pour aller dans une autre...  
_  
Il y eu un moment un silence géné...  
  
_-Patte Molle a été accidentelement pris dans mes émotions lors d'une inspection, il a très mal supporté. Colère, indignation, dégout, il se sentait obligé de réagir! Mais il se savait impuissant face à Sorcier, il a dit qu'il allait faire appel à des amis à lui, Aurors, ils les appelaient! Ses amis sont arrivé et ont fait... quelque chose à Sorcier. Sorcier s'est arrêté de penser, de bouger, j'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé. Son esprit, habituellement si accessible, s'est brutalement fermé. Peur et rage, c'est les dernières émotions qu'il a renvoyées. Un peu comme Patte Molle quand il a disparu...  
  
-Ils sont peut-être... morts?  
  
-Mort? C'est quoi?  
  
-C'est... très compliqué. Disons que ça arrive un jour à tout le monde et qu'après il disparaît à jamais...  
  
-Mais Sorcier était toujours là, il ne bougeait plus mais il était toujours présent!  
  
-Bien sur que son cadavre était toujours là, mais son esprit était déjà parti!  
  
-Parti pour où?  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? Je ne suis pas mort! _


	2. Comme une statue de glace

**Bon, ben voilà la suite, je la poste dans l'espoir de pêcher un jour (peut-être) un reviewer...**

**Enfin, je ne vais pas vous (oulà, j'ai de l'espoir) embêter plus longtemps.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Deux mois étaient passé depuis le premier véritable dialogue, les cours allaient bientôt recommencer et Gamine Mêle-tout (c'était ainsi que Draco appelait l'intruse) était maintenant plus présente que jamais dans son esprit. A chaque instant, il entendait sa petite "voix" innocente, faisant des commentaires sur tout et sur rien. Il avait appris à la connaître, il en venait même à se demander si elle n'était pas plus vieille qu'il n'y paraissait...

En effet, dans certaines des visions qu'elle lui envoyait, il avait cru sentir quelque chose sur sa poitrine. Quand il lui avait fait la remarque, elle lui avait demandé: "Pourquoi? Tu n'en a pas?"

Il avait pensé un moment lui faire une leçon de biologie, mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'aurait servi à rien!

_-Pourquoi il y a tant de gens, Dragon?_

Autre habitude qu'il n'avait pas réussit à lui faire perdre: elle s'obstinait à l'appeler "Dragon". Enfin, il n'avait pas à se plaindre, son surnom était noble, contrairement à un certain "Harricoteur" (récemment encore appelé Harry Potter).

_-Nous sommes sur le Chemin de Traverse, Gamine. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde._

_-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ces gens?_

_-Ils achètent ce qu'ils ont besoin._

Si la fillette lui servait à quelque chose, c'était bien à mettre sa patience à l'épreuve. A force de lui expliquer tout et rien, il était beaucoup plus calme.

_-Acheter?_

_-Je t'ai pas encore expliqué, ça?_

_-Je m'en souviens pas._

_-C'est quand on échange des pièces contre un produit._

_-Non, ça c'est vendre!_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'un air exaspéré.

-Qui a-t-il, Draco? Lui demanda son père.

-Rien, je me disais juste qu'il était honteux qu'on doivent se rabaisser à se mêler avec des Sangs de Bourbes.

Lucius Malefoy sourit un moment à son fils en se lançant dans un discourt sur "l'oppression que subissent les sorciers de sang pur. Draco n'écouta qu'à moitié, trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Gamine.

_Avoue tout de même que son ignorance lui donne un coter mignon à croquer!_

_-En fait, c'est un peu près la même chose, à un détail près: quand tu vends, tu reçois l'argent, quand tu achète, tu as le produit._

_- Alors, pourquoi on n'utilise pas le même nom?_

_-Pour faire la différence._

_-Mais t'as dit que c'était la même!_

_-Que c'était "presque" la même chose, nuance!_

_-Mais c'est quoi la différence, alors, puis qu'il y en a un qui reçoit de l'argent et l'autre un produit!_

_-Quand tu donnes l'argent pour avoir le produit, t'achète! Mais quand c'est toi qui reçois l'argent et lui le produit, tu vends! Maintenant j'espère que t'as compris parce que je ne me répèterai plus!_

_-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire._

_-Bien!_

Draco continua à acheter ses fournitures scolaires avec son père, répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux incessantes questions de l'esprit.

Vers la fin de la journée, Lucius l'emmena dans une sombre ruelle, il regarda autour de lui et dit à son fils:

-Tu te souviens de la boutique où je t'ai emmené, quand tu allais rentrer en deuxième?

Il acquiesça.

-Sur l'étagère gauche de la boutique, il y a toutes sortes d'artefacts de Magie Noire. Tu vas prendre celui qui ressemble à une flûte, il te sera facile de le reconnaître, il est de couleur pourpre. Voici l'argent pour le payer! Il y en a tout juste, alors ne t'achète pas de bêtises en chemin, tu as compris?

_-Il te fait prendre quelque chose de dangereux, fait attention, Dragon!_

_-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?_

_-Il a peur, ça doit être dangereux!_

-C'est quoi ce machin? Décida de demander l'adolescent. Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi même?

-Ce que c'est ne te regarde pas et, franchement, qu'est ce que le ministère va penser si quelqu'un me voit dans un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes? Déjà que ce sale Potter m'a accusé d'être un Mangemort, alors vaut mieux pas en rajouter!

-Et s'il voit ton fils dans l'Allée des Embrumes?

-Ils croiront que tu prépares une blague de collégien, ils laisseront certainement passer. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, allez, file avant que ça ferme!

Draco se faufila dans la sombre avenue, presque déserte à cette heure tardive. Il arriva finalement à destination.

Comme lui avait dit son père, une série d'artefacts, pour la plupart à l'allure morbide, étaient rangés sur l'étagère, à sa gauche.

Il n'était pas le seul dans le magasin, deux silhouettes au fond se retournèrent pour le regarder puis retournèrent à leurs occupation, chuchotant dans une langue inconnue à l'adolescent.

Celui-ci se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la flûte qu'il avait repéré un peu plus loin. Il l'a pris pour l'examiner.

-N'est-ce pas un objet un peu délicat pour un enfant? Souffla une voix d'une glaciale douceur derrière son dos.

Il se retourna pour dévisager son interlocuteur. A sa grande surprise, c'était une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs comme la plus sombre des nuits et ses yeux, mis en valeur par une belle couche de maquillage noir, semblaient de glaces. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noir munie d'un capuchon et portait avec grâce un diadème (toujours noir) d'où pendait une croix retournée.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça? Cracha le jeune Malefoy.

-Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est? demanda l'inconnue en souriant d'un air provoquant.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose avant de baisser la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

-Cette flûte appartenait à un barde des temps anciens, Albert Chante Dragon. Orphée partit un jour en Asie, en quête d'une inspiration qu'il ne trouvait pas dans nos régions. Un jour, il arriva dans une vallée considérée comme sacrée, sacrée car les Dragons Blancs, qu'on disait enfants de Ryu-Shiro, dernier des Seigneurs Dragon, y avaient élu domicile. Non loin de la vallée, il y avait une colline où se dressait un temple consacré à Ryu-Shiro. Il demanda hospitalité au temple en échange d'une chanson devant tout le clergé pour la fête du Solstice d'Hiver. Enchanté par la beauté de ce lieu, il composa le plus beau, le plus magnifique chant qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Il était si beau que Ryu-Shiro lui même se manifesta à travers un dragonneau qui entra dans le temple et s'inclina devant lui. On raconte que la Prêtresse Supérieur enchanta la flûte pour qu'un Dragon Blanc vienne en aide à celui qui jouera avec la même virtuosité que le barde...

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut me faire?

-Pas grand chose, au fond, à part bien sure si tu as un talent musical, Chante Dragon des temps moderne?

Il lui lança un regard meurtrier auquel elle répondit par un doux sourire.

Un petit rire retentit derrière les deux adolescents. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, visiblement d'origine asiatique, les regardait. Elle portait la même robe que la jeune fille, mais blanche.

-Asaki-sensei? dit l'adolescente.

-Elbélia, anatatachi wa kawaï des, dit la femme, souriante.

-Ka... Ka... Sensei!

La femme repartit dans un grand éclat de rire et fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre dehors.

-On se reverra à Poudlard, Chante Dragon...

Et elle se dirigea d'un air majestueux vers la sortie...

Draco resta un moment sur place, puis se rendit compte que le temps passait et paya en vitesse son article avant d'aller rejoindre son père.

Tout en marchant, il remarqua qu'il faisait un peu trop calme...

_-T'es morte ou quoi?_

_-Non._

_-Tu es bien silencieuse..._

_-J'étais trop absorbée par la contemplation de l'esprit de fille._

_-Quelle fille?_

_-Celle avec qui tu parlais._

_-La folle? Qu'est que son esprit a de si intéressant? Il doit être aussi froid que les glaces de l'Arctique!_

_-Il est comme... comme..._

Il sentit qu'elle fouillait dans son esprit, puis une image s'imposa à lui.

_-Une statue de glace? Froid mais d'une beauté cristalline?_

Elle lui avait montré une statue de glace qu'il avait vu lors de ses vacances en Russie, il y a trois ans. Elle représentait un dragon crachant son souffle... glacé dans ce cas-ci.

_-C'est possible, en tout cas il est magnifique!_

_-Dis, puisque tu as vu son esprit, peux-tu me dire ce que la chintoc a dit?_

_-La chintoc?_

_-La femme!_

Draco l'entendit ricaner.

_-Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Dragon?_

_-Bien sur que je le veux!_

_-Elle a dit que vous étiez mignons ensemble..._

Draco s'arrêta en pleine rue, l'air interdit.


	3. Une jeune fille imprévisible

**Voilà la suite!**

**Croyez-moi, Draco n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, Gamine (rassurez-vous, ce nom ne sera que provisoir) sera pas trop présente dans ce chapitre, ce sera déjà assez mouvementé avec les évenements physiques que pour rajouter les mentaux (ô la grosse paresseuse!)**

**Ô miraculeu miracle, aurai-je enfin des reviews?**

**Luffynette: Qui en serait malheureuse? mdr Non mais vraiment, je crois que tu as reviewé partout (étoiles dans les yeux) mais le nec plus ultra, c'est que tu me fasse des commentaires plus constructifs que "génial, continue!" Enfin, ça c'est que mon rêve...**

**Ptit fleur la fée: Oui, celle-là me tient beaucoup à coeur, j'espère un jour l'écrire jusqu'au bout (dans un an? deux? trois? plus?) mais ça on verra bien...**

**Bonne lecture!**

Les vacances étaient finies, bientôt Draco rentrerait dans sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il prennait son dernier déjeuner au manoir avant longtemps, bien plus qu'il ne le croit en fait...

Pendant ces vancances, il avait beaucoup changé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru, en réalité...

Il était devenu doux et attentionné. Pire encore, il commençait à être révolté contre les idées racistes de son père!

Mangant son pudding, il répondait négligement aux incessantes questions de la fillette qui, ô miracle, devenaient légerement plus intelligentes...

-Monsieur Draco Malefoy a-t-il bientôt fini? Parce qu'alors Patty pourra alors debarrasser. Vous ne devriez pas traîner, monsieur, ou sinon monsieur va rater son train!

C'était Patty, le nouvelle elfe de maison des Malefoy. Si Lucius l'avait entendue presser ainsi son fils, nul doute qu'il lui aurait rappellé de se punir. Draco regarda furtivement autour de lui avant de lui souffler à l'oreille:

-Inutile, je vais m'en occuper moi-même!

-Mais...

-Et on ne discute pas, Patty, c'est un ordre!

-Bien monsieur, si monsieur n'a pas besoin de Patty, Patty va commencer le ménage.

-Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas! dit-il en mettant son bol à la cuisine.

Aujourd'hui, il partait seul à King Cross, ses parents ayant des affaires plus urgentes à regler.

Il sortit de la proprièté et appela le magicobus de sa baguette. Il donna sa carte d'abonnement que son père lui avait offert pendant cette été au chaffeur (comme au TEC, xd) et il s'assit dans le fond du bus, à côté d'un sorcier encagoulé.

-Te revoilà? dit son voisin en dégageant son visage. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir aussi vite...

-AAAHH! encore vous? dit Draco en se retournant, horrifié.

C'était le fille de l'Allée des Embrumes, il aurait pu reconnaître sa voix glacée entre milles.

-Non, le père noël. dit-elle, sarcastisque. Bien sur que c'est moi! Et cesse de me vouvoyer, veux-tu, par le Dieu-Dragon, j'ai ton âge!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais fait ici?

-Quel question! Je vais à King Cross, comme toi!

-Non, moi je vais chez ma grand-mère!

-Eh, non! C'est mon boulot, les sarcasmes!

Ils se défièrent un moment du regard.

-Ta chinoise ne t'accompagne plus? finit-il par demander le jeune Malefoy.

-Asaki-sensei? Elle est japonaise, pas chinoise!

-Oh, c'est la même chose!

-Si elle t'entendait, t'aurais eu droit à tout un sermon en japonais; en japonais parce qu'elle aura oublié dans sa colère que tu es anglais.

-Enfin, ça on s'en fiche, qu'est ce que tu fais avec une asiatique?

-Au secourt, un raciste, je tremble de frayeur!

-Reponds à mon "innocente" question et cesse de sarcasmer!

-Ca existe?

-Oublie...

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faillance.

-Pfff si tu insiste, Hanakô Asaki-san est mon professeur! Je l'accompagne à Poudlard...

-Tu veux dire qu'ELLE t'accompagne à Poudlard?

-Non, Asaki-san doit donné Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard cette année. Et comme je suis son apprentie...

-Quoi?!!

-Ben oui, je suis son apprentie, pourquoi? Ca t'etonne?

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais tu dis qu'elle va enseigner à Poudlard?!!

-Oui, ça t'embête?

-Mais elle parle même pas anglais!

-Si, elle a un anglais parfait... c'est juste qu'elle s'embrouille et le mélange avec sa langue maternelle!

-Enfin même, elle ne connait certainement pas les créatures maléfique d'angleterre!

-Tu serais bien étonné...

-Par quoi? Sa prouesse à verser le thé dans une tasse?

-La cérémonie du thé est chinoise, de plus, y a vraiment que les traditionalistes qui la pratique encore. Je te parlais de sa thèse sur le "L'agressivité des dragons en millieu naturel: peut-on les calmer autrement que par une bonne dose de stupéfix?" ou "L'exorsisme des démons: charlatanisme ou art ancêstral?"

-Super! Début d'année: exorcisme; fin d'année: dragons. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser...

-Oh, ça c'est que ses spécialisation! Elle s'y connais pas mal en basilics, yetis,... Et je te parle même pas de magies noires, elle en a même appris les bases pour mieu les contrer!

-Au secour... Une lèche cul!

-Le jour où je lecherai le cul de qui que ce soit, appelle un bourreau, faudra arracher à l'imposteur où je suis!

-Et qu'est ce que tu viens de faire, espece de manche à balle!

-J'énumerais les faits pour remettre à sa place un gamin arrongant et raciste!

-Et toi t'es une miss Je-Sais-Tout même pas capable d'accepter une réalité quand on lui pend au nez! dit Draco en se levant.

-Repette ça, Hittler en culotte courte!

-Manche à balle! Leche cul! Miss Je-Sais-Tout!

Et ils continuèrent ainsi à s'échanger les pires insultes devant des voyageurs d'abord curieux et étonnés, puis outrés après quelques minutes de vacarme tandis que le contrôleur essayait désespérement d'attirer leur attention.

-MISS SHADOW ET MONSIEUR MALEFOY! finit-il par hurler, n'en pouvant plus. VEUILLEZ DESCENDRE IMMEDIATEMENT DE CE BUS!

-Mais... dirent-ils en coeur.

-Cela fait... dix minutes... que j'essaie... de vous dire... que vous êtes... arrivés... articula le pauvre homme, à bout de nerf.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent, honteux de s'être ainsi emportés. Ils traversèrent rapidement le passage entre a voie 9 et 10 et entrèrent dans le train, sur le point de partir.

Bien sur, tous les wagons étaient pleins... sauf le dernier où se trouvait déjà Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Weasley et Granger.

-Tiens Potter, comme on se retrouve... dit Draco d'un ton froid.

_-C'est lui Harricoteur?_

_-Oui..._

-Dis donc, ChanteDragon, tu semble connaître les personnes dans ce wagon, mais pas moi... tu pourrais peut-être faire les presenter?

Tous restèrent interloqués devant cette adolescente à la voix glacial qui employait un ton si famillier avec Malefoy.

-Cesse donc de m'appeler ainsi!

-Figures-toi que je ne te connais pas d'autres noms!

-Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy!

-Malefoy... mon père m'a parlé de cette famille... Qui ont de l'argent et qui savent s'en servir, c'est ça?

-Et qui c'est, ton père?

-Oh, il me semble que j'ai oublié la politesse... Je suis Elbéria, Elbéria Shadow!

-Sha... Shadow? dit Draco, légerement tremblant.

-Comme Nobuchodonosor (nda: quel nom de barbare, merci le cours d'histoire!) Shadow? demanda Weasley, dans le même état.

-Exactement... Ton nom?

-RonWeasley. dit-il en un souffle.

-Weasley... un soigneur de dragons, c'est ça? Il a eu quelques ennuis passagers avec le Temple, je crois...

-Heu... oui!

-Mais quelqu'un veut bien me dire qui c'est ce "Shadow"? demanda Potter.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir...? demanda Elbéria d'un sourire malicieux.

-Heu... réflechissa-t-il tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil les signes que Ron lui faisait. Je ne crois pas...

-Sage décision... dit Elbéria de son éternel sourire mystérieux. Tu as un nom?

-Potter, Harry Potter!

-Hum... Ca me dit vaguement quelque chôse...

_-Vaguement!_ soufla mentalement Fillette. _Tu parle, elle le méprise!_

_-Tient, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai plus entendue, toi!_

_-J'observais la fille, elle cache bien ces sentiments, j'ai besoin de concentration pour les voir..._

_-Et... tu dis qu'elle le méprise? Elle est donc pro-Tu-Sais-Qui?_

_-Quoi?_

_-C'est une expression, ça veut dire qu'elle est pour Tu-Sais-Qui._

_-Non... ce n'est pas très clair, mais il semble qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir laissé à plein de gens un faux espoir._

_-???_

_-Désolé, je ne peux pas être plus claire..._

Tout à coup il sentit une main lui frapper légerement sur la tête... il la repoussa d'un geste.

-Arrêtes, Shadow!

-Je me demandais juste s'il y avait encore quelqu'un là-dedans, Chante...

-Oh, arrête, ou sinon je...

-Ou sinon quoi? Tu ne vas tout de même pas frapper une fille?

Là, elle avait touché de plein fouet au point sensible des Malefoy: leur honneur!

Maltraiter une Sang-de-Bourbe, passe encore, elle n'avait pas à se trouver sur son chemin! Mais la gente féminine de bonne famille était intouchable, et il n'avait aucun doute que la jeune fille faisait partie de cette délicate caste...

Elbéria semblait avoir remarquer son désaroie, qui l'amusait beaucoup...

-On dirait qu'on approche du château, dit-elle, comme par pitier pour le pauvre petit Draco. Vous feriez mieu de mettre vos robes...

-"Vous"? demanda Granger, fidèle à sa réputation. Et toi alors?

-Moi je suis déjà prête!

-Et tu risques pas de te faire remarquer par les moldus, avec un tel acoutrement? Et puis c'est pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, ça!

-C'est dans le style gotique-lolita, c'est la grande mode au japon. Et puis j'ai vérifié, le reglement demande des robes de sorcier noires, il n'est pas mentioné qu'on ne puisse pas la personaliser! Au fait, t'as un nom?

-C'est Granger... soufla Malefoy de son habituel ton froid. Enfin, tu ne dois pas faire attention à elle, elle n'a même pas de parents sorciers!

Le trio se leva d'un bond, tandis que Crabbes et Goyle se préparaient à attaquer au premier signe de leur "chef".

-Kami Lhyu! s'exclama Elbéria. Moi qui pensait m'en débarasser en revenant ici!

-Rien à faire! dit Draco, content d'être enfin d'accord sur un point avec la jeune fille. Les indésirables sont partout...

Et il reçu la belle gifle de sa vie... mais pas de celle qu'il aurait cru!

-Baka! Je parlais du racisme: on dirait un Asiatique conservateur face à une Européenne!

Et elle sortit du wagon, laissant Draco bouche-bée. C'était vraiment une jeune fille imprévisible, l'année promettait d'être mouvementée, surtout si son professeur était comme elle...


	4. Serpents et rongeurs ne font pas bon mén...

**Ahah ! **

**La voici, la voilà, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite !**

**Je crois qu'elle est plus longue que les chapitres précédents, mais c'est pas grave, hein ? regard qui dissuade de dire le contraire**

**Alors là, mon Elby-chérie ne va pas terminer de vous étonner (lecteur : sans blague ? C'est ce que tu dis à chaque coup)**

**Bon, je pense que pour cette fic, j'ai besoin d'un petit disclamer : **

**-m'appartiennent Elbéria, le Professeur Asaki et bien sur Gamine**

**-mais Dark (plus connu sous le nom de Nabuchoetc. Shadow) Syr Shadow, Kairn Kingsley et Ethan McAfee (ceux-là, ils n'apparaîtront qu'une ou deux fois, mais bon…) appartiennent à une amie à moi (merci Nantu, et je te promets que je ne transformerai pas leurs caractères !)**

**RaR :**

**Marrypier : Eh bien la voilà, régalez-vous toutes les deux!**

**Bonne lecture !**

Assis dans les calèches tirées par des thestrals, Harry pus enfin interroger son ami.

-Finalement, c'est qui ce « Shadow » ?

Il resta pendant un bon moment silencieux avant de soupirer et tout raconter à Harry et Hermione.

-Nabuchodonosor (NDA : pauvre gars, mais qui l'a affublé d'un nom pareil ? sifflote) Shadow est un mercenaire… le genre de mercenaire qui travail pour l'argent et rien d'autre ! Apparemment il s'est fait engager par une secte il y a quelques années. Je n'ai pas eu les détails mais Charlie a eu quelques problèmes avec lui. A propos d'un dragon d'une blancheur immaculée, cette secte disait que cet « animal sacré » s'était égaré loin de leur vallée, et Charlie a essayé de conserver la liberté de ce pauvre animal… Il a préféré abandonner à l'intervention du mercenaire… Mine de rien, il tient à sa vie !

-Un mercenaire ? s'étonna Hermione. On se croirait dans un roman d'héroïque fantaisie moldu !

-Content de pouvoir enfin t'apprendre quelque chose, miss Je Sais Tout ! la taquina-t-il.

-Mais que ferait sa fille à Poudlard ?

-Peut-être qu'il travaille pour Tu-Sais-Qui et qu'il a envoyé sa fille en reconnaissance ? proposa Ron.

-C'est ça, tu pense pas que cette Elbéria aurait changé de nom dans ce cas ? dit Hermione d'un air exaspéré.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je vous parie mes chaussettes qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! trancha Harry.

* * *

Assis dans la même voiture que Crabbe et Goyle, Draco regardait le paysage.

_-Dragon, tu pourrais maintenant me dire qui est le père d'Elfe Beau Dos Chat Dort ?_

_-Shadow ? C'était un camarade de classe de mon père. Un bon Serpentard, d'après lui ! Il disait qu'il aurait certainement fait un aussi bon Mangemort, si une Serdaigle ne lui avait pas empoisonné l'esprit d'idées idiotes… Après Poudlard, il a fondé une compagnie de mercenaires avec plusieurs anciens camarades, il a même travaillé une ou deux fois pour mon père ! Enfin ils se sont brouillés quand mon paternel est devenu Mangemort et que Shadow a refusé de le suivre…_

_-Mais pourquoi a-t-on tant peur de lui ?_

_-Il a la réputation d'être impitoyable avec quiconque s'opposerait à lui ou à sa mission… La légende veut qu'il s'attaque d'abord à la réputation des victimes, histoire de ne pas en faire des martyrs et, s'ils ne lâchent pas le morceau, il les élimine sans remord !_

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-C'est ce qu'on dit…_

_-Alors ça doit être vrai, qui oserait raconter de pareil choses sur un homme sans en être sur ?_

_-Oui, certainement…_

* * *

Elbéria attendait la fin de la répartition des premières, négligemment appuyée sur un mur de la Grande Salle.

Draco l'observait avec curiosité, répondant négligemment aux éternelles questions de Gamine.

-Bonjour, chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence ! commença Dumbledor. Qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouveaux camarades dont je souhaite la bienvenue, et tout particulièrement à une. Miss Shadow, venez donc par ici.

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille dans sa robe de dentelles noires, une croix antéchrist pendant d'un diadème tout aussi noir. Ses cheveux d'ébènes tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus glace sur maquillés faisaient trembler les plus jeunes.

-Elbéria Shadow rentrera en 6ème cette année. Elle accompagne le Professeur Asaki, qui donnera cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à partir de demain !

La jeune asiatique inclina respectueusement la tête, pour confirmer les paroles du directeur.

-Miss Shadow, pouvez-vous maintenant mettre le choixpeau ?

En soupirant, elle se dirigea d'un air exaspérée vers la chaise où trônait le chapeau miteux. Elle le prit avec des pincettes, dégoûtée par son aspect poussiéreux, mais heureusement celui-ci ne se fit pas prier.

-Serpentard !

Sans surprise, toute personne la connaissant un minimum pouvait deviner qu'elle était l'âme même de Serpentard ! Gamine ne devait qu'effleurer son esprit pour le sentir, mais comment cette « âme » allait se manifester ? Là une épaisse couche de glace lui obstruait la vue, on apercevait qu'une vague forme, ses démons figés à jamais au fond de son esprit.

Elle vint s'asseoir à coté de Draco.

_Décidément, elle adore embêter les gens_, pensa Gamine.

Pendant ce temps, MacGonagald rangeait le vieux chapeau et le directeur entonnait son discourt qu'il devait maintenant connaître par cœur à force de le répéter inlassablement chaque année avant de finalement conclure par son célèbre « Bonne appétit ! »

-Alors on ne dit pas bonjour à ses vieux amis, dit Pansy Parkinson en face de lui. Au fait, on ne t'a pas vu à la réunion des préfets, où tu étais ?

-Désolé, je suis arrivé en retard, vous aviez déjà fermé le compartiment…

En réalité, il n'y avait même plus pensé… Cette nouvelle avait l'art d'envahir son esprit !

-Tu as du arrivé très en retard, dans ce cas, dit-elle d'un ton calme. Nul doute que tu es en bonne voix pour devenir le prochain Préfet En Chef…

-Nul besoin d'insister, chère amie… dit-il, reprenant son ton traînant.

-Ne soit pas si froid, cher ami, cracha-t-elle, imitant sa voix. Je ne faisais que te prévenir...

-Commence par éviter de le materner, amie…

C'était encore cette nouvelle, cette Elbéria qui se mêlait de tout.

-Je connais tout de même Dray mieux que toi !

-Excusez-moi, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait _réellement_ besoin d'une seconde mère pour veiller sur ses intérêts… dit-elle, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Et moi je n'avait pas compris qu'une petite prétentieuse avait envie de prendre cette place si convoitée…

Le départ était donné, le défi lancé. Draco sourit, aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, c'était la première fois que deux filles se battaient pour lui (à part une petite altercation entre sa mère et sa grand-mère, mais ça ça ne comptait pas)

Il en profita pour manger…

* * *

A peine arrivée dans la salle commune, Elbéria s'accroupit, émettant un long sifflement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'appelle ? railla Draco de sa voix traînante. Ton crup ? (NdA : Chien magique, pour les incultes dit la fille qui a du vérifier l'orthographe dans son « Les animaux fantastiques »)

Mais ce ne furent pas des aboiements qui lui répondirent, plutôt un autre sifflement semblable au premier.

Draco se figea en voyant un énorme serpent exotique d'au moins un mettre. Il serpenta jusqu'à sa maîtresse et s'enroula autour d'elle. Elbéria se retourna vers le serpent, imitant les mimiques du reptile.

-Qui a-t-il ? Mon python royal te fait peur ? dit-elle d'un sourire moqueur. Et dire que Syra n'est même pas encore mature…

-Et on accepte CA à Poudlard ? demanda Draco, plus blême que la normale.

-Qu'on essaie seulement de me le prendre, Syra a très mauvais caractère…

_-C'est pas vrai, elle la sait gentille, par contre ELLE, elle mord._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu rajoute toi ?_

_-Ben oui, elle aime bien son… comment tu appelles déjà ?_

_-Reptile passablement hideux._

_-C'est long…_

-Eh bien moi, en tant que préfete, je dis qu'une bête pareille n'a rien à faire dans un dortoir ! cracha Pansy.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, grattant affectueusement la tête de son animal. C'est étrange, moi qui ait cru voir un cousin de mon petit reptile sur notre bannière…

Pensant avoir gagné la partie, elle se retourna vers les dortoirs.

-Ne fait pas la maligne, pauvre idiote ! rugit Pansy en sortant sa baguette, mais le sort rebondit sur elle, la transformant en… était-ce bien un rongeur avec le museau aplati ?

-Non Syra ! dit Elbéria en retenant l'imposant python. Tu ne mangeras pas de pestes, c'est mauvais pour ton estomac… elle se tourna vers Draco. Dis-moi, l'ami, quel sort elle a utilisé ? Je n'ai pas bien écouté…

-Heu… je crois c'était… oh, je sais plus, rajouta-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

-Moi si, dit un élève de première aussi dans la salle commune. C'était _Metaverminus_ !

-Quelle idiote, quand on sait pas faire de la métamorphose, on utilise pas des sorts de ce niveau, enfin voyons ce que je peux faire pour toi avant que ma petite ne te trouve à son goût…

Elle attrapa le rongeur d'une main habile tout en chassant le reptile.

-Arrêtes de gigoter, reste calme ! Voilà, maintenant regarde ma main…

Elle donna une petite impulsion vers la pauvre Pansy, et se recula pour laisser la place à sa forme humaine, qui tremblait de rage.

-Bon, la prochaine fois que tu me lances un sort, évites la métamorphose, ça vaut même plus la peine d'essayer…

* * *

-Hanakô ? Vous m'avez appelée ?

-Ah, Elbéria, te voilà ! Je t'attendais justement, alors, dis-moi ce que tu as appris…

-Hanakô, cessez donc de parler ainsi, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre !

-Personne ne nous entends, ça au moins je peux te l'affirmer ma petite… Maintenant parle sans craintes !

-Je n'ai pas de doute au sujet du garçon, mais la fille… oh Hanakô, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce cochon d'inde limite cracmol !

-J'ai eu aussi un peu peur au début, mais elle ne dégage pas le bon aura… Non, j'ai autant de mal que toi à le déterminer, il se pourrait même qu'elle ne soit pas physiquement là…

-Comment ça ? Vous voulez parler d'un fantôme ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est très difficile à déterminer…

-Mais alors… tout est perdu ?

-Peut-être pas, nous sommes juste devant un cas de figure assez spécial. Nous devrons n'en être que plus vigilant… Maintenant part te coucher avant qu'une de tes nouvelles camarades ne remarque ton absence…

-Bien Hanakô.

-Et cesse de m'appeler Hanakô, maintenant c'est Professeur Asaki, d'accord ?

-Oui, Professeur !


End file.
